Scare Mail/S1Ch1: Null Encounters
---- ---- Day 1 6/12/2019 4:36p To: thedingbatguy@gmail.com Subject: About Null Hey S-Dubs. I can confirm it. Null is real. The thing was on Minecraft server. It would say stuff like this: Null /kill all humans And we would die, and I'm like, "What the crap?" So now I am super confused, but at the same time I am beginning to understand what those people on the Minecraft CreepyPasta Wiki were talking about. The thing loves my server, and it loves ruining things for everyone. I'm gonna take a break from playing Minecraft for a while. Also, I'm not gonna be on my Discord for a while, so cover for that. From, Marc Goldberg June 12, 2019 6/12/2019 8:16p To: thespiceminecrafter@gmail.com Subject: Re: About Null Yo bro. I do not what the hell is up with this Null thing. It was on my Minecraft server, too. I am not sure how "/murder the world" was able to make the entire game crash. There is some suspicious supernatural stuff happening this week... let's see things turn out later. Also, check out my new YouTube video about this topic. I posted it about an hour ago before I wanted to check on how you're doing. Steven Short 6.12.2019 Day 2 6/13/2019 1:43p To: thedingbatguy@gmail.com Subject: THE NULL PROBLEM HAS GOTTEN WORSE Null's beginning to crash our goddamn friends' games. I was on that RP server that Janet made earlier, and it kept glitching. The chat literally said this: Null /kill all humans Null /destroy world This bullcrap is getting so bad now, I literally had to do heavy breathing to get the trauma outta my brain. HOW THE HELL DO WE STOP THIS?! From, Marc Goldberg June 13, 2019 6/13/2019 6:01p To: thespiceminecrafter@gmail.com Subject: Re: THE NULL PROBLEM HAS GOTTEN WORSE I kind of have trouble trying to know what to say. Null is ruining my Minecraft, too. I’m practically spinning. This Null thing is very... uh... interesting, but still very strange. Who is this Null, and what the hell is their IP address? Stuff like this leaves me spinning, literally TRYING not to swear. Null has gone too far, my friend. I'm emailing Mojang. THEY created and developed MC, THEY should know what this crap is. And if they don't, I'll email 4J Studios. This load of bull needs to STOP. Sorry for a late response. Steven Short 6.12.2019 Day 3 6/14/2019 7:43a To: thespiceminecrafter@gmail.com Subject: MOJANG DON'T BELIEVE ME! MOJANG DON'T BELIEVE ME! They said Null's not REAL, and that there are no black figure glitches because they fixed all the bugs. I hated the response! Markus Persson and Jens Bergensten and all those other people are clueless! I actually posted a new video about this on social media. I lost some subscribers, but it was totally worth it. After that failure, I asked 4J Studios about it, and they have say that it might just be a Steve glitch to see a completely black figure lurking about in the worlds Minecraft and that Null is just some story from the game's creepy pasta wiki. They left me hanging! It's like everyone's TRYING not to understand us. This needs to stop NOW. Steven Short 6.14.2019 6/14/2019 11:19a To: thedingbatguy@gmail.com Subject: Re: MOJANG DON'T BELIEVE ME It's an unknown, unusual activity, dude. I can't understand this activity. Your Discord server has been overrun by so-called "users" called null.knows.all. At least now we know that this Null person is super vindictive. I don't know who's behind the screen or what, but this is scaring me. And it's all too much. I'm gonna be on the Minecraft CreepyPasta Wiki warning people. Just got a Wikia account. From, Marc Goldberg June 14, 2019 6/14/2019 6:23p To: thedingbatguy@gmail.com Subject: 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01001101 01010101 01010011 01010100 00100000 01010001 01010101 01001001 01010100 01000111 01000101 01010100 00100000 01001111 01000110 01000110 00100000 01001101 01001001 01001110 01000101 01000011 01010010 01000001 01000110 01010100 00100000 01001111 01010010 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000010 01000101 00100000 01000100 01000101 01000011 01000101 01000001 01010011 01000101 01000100 00100000 01010011 01001111 01001111 01001110 01000110 01010010 01001111 01001101 00101100 0001010 01001110 01010101 01001100 01001100 0001010 01001010 01010101 01001110 01000101 00101100 00100000 00110010 00110000 00110001 00111001 0001010 00110110 00111010 00110010 00110011 00100000 01010000 01001101 00100000 01000101 01000100 01010100 Day 4 6/15/2019 11:43a To: thespiceminecrafter@gmail.com Subject: NULL EMAIL I got this creepy email from a Gmail user called 01101110@gmail.com with a bunch of binary, but the translation says I will DIE soon. This is all WAY too much for me, but I will save myself the trouble and pain. I will commit suicide. Steven Short 6.15.2019 6/15/2019 2:48p To: thedingbatguy@gmail.com Subject: Re: NULL EMAIL NO. DON'T COMMIT SUICIDE. YOU'RE A GOOD PERSON. YOU LIVE A GOOD LIFE. FORGET THE CREEPY PASTA. YOU CAN QUIT PLAYING THE GAME. I KNOW IT. From, Marc Goldberg June 15, 2019 6/15/2019 11:43p To: thespiceminecrafter@gmail.com Subject: Re: Re: NULL EMAIL I am typing this as there is a gun aimed to the temple of my head. I can't live this life anymore, Marc. I am also live-streaming this on YouTube, if you want to see me die there, too. Goodbye, cruel world. Steven Short 6.15.2019 Conclusion After the 10th email, Steven pulled his trigger, blasting his head, dying shortly after, and all of his online accounts are now Null's for the keeping. And Null killed Marc minutes later at 11:47 P.M., and then Null took over his social media. And no one knows what their death causes were but Null. End. Category:X-Inbox Category:X-Inbox's Scare Mail Category:Requesting for comments Category:Null Category:Entities Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Suicide